


Terminal Velocity

by Kr1411 (orphan_account)



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allen!Twins, Gen, Sick!Sebastian, This couldn’t be more au, but they don’t know the other exists, heavily based off that one episode of CSI Miami Grant Gustin was in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Eobard Thawne died in a skydiving accident.Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are suspects.Sebastian is extremely sick, and was also born kidnapped.Based off of CSI:MIAMI, the episode Grant Gustin played a pair of twins in.





	1. Chapter 1

_Eobard Thawne killed in a skydiving accident._

_Skydiving death: was it rigged?_

_Why you should always be careful when skydiving._

Barry sighed, as he clicked to the next channel. All anyone was talking about these days was Eobard Thawne, some cocky billionaire whose parachute broke from the air pressure on it. The police say it was rigged, that someone intended to kill him. Every morning, a new suspect was on the news, and the day after said suspect was confirmed innocent.

“Barry, turn that thing off. It’s a beautiful day outside, and you’re young. Don’t waste your years indoors, watching the daily news reports on the same thing,” his mom, Nora, said. Barry sighed, and clicked the TV off. He _was_ getting bored with whole Eobard Thawne case, and wished that they would just solve it already.

What pissed him off more was the discovery that “Eobard Thawne” was his biological father. Sperm donor, or something. He ditched school one day a few weeks ago, after hacking some files in computer lab, to meet him. It was a waste of time, he was a total dick. He found this blog with… well, with a bunch of his half-brothers and sisters, or something. All of them shared the same donor dad. Comments were blowing up, on how they could meet their real dad, and it just pissed Barry off that they didn’t know what he was really like.

” _Eobard Thawne?” Barry asked, getting off his skateboard to greet him. He was cleaning this expensive looking car, as if it were his own child. Well, the one he decided not to leave alone with one parent._

_Eobard looked up, and sighed. He took a look at Barry and went back to cleaning his car. Barry pressed his hands together and let out a breath. “Um… Mr. Thawne, I did some reasearch… I think you’re my biological dad,” he said, mentally smacking himself. Could he sound more awkward?_

_Eobard grunted, and without looking up, he said, “Look kid, just because we share biology doesn’t mean I’m your dad.” He then looked up and pointed at him with his washcloth. “Understand?” He asked, and Barry nodded. “Yea, man, of course,” he said. Eobard’s gaze then went to his skateboard._

_“Nice board, I used to have one just like it,” he said, and Barry gave him a tight smile. “Yea, I’m into the retro stuff,” he said, and Eobard smiled. It was a quick one, though, before it went back to the annoyed look he wore earlier. “We shouldn’t meet anymore. I have a life, I’m sure you have a life, and I don’t think it’s best for us to be involved with each other, got it?” He asked, and Barry felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He didn’t let it show, though, he was sure of it. “Yea, totally,” he said, before putting his skateboard down. “Nice to meet you,” he said, putting a foot on the skateboard. Eobard had already went back to his car at this point, just humming in response. The hurt in Barry’s chest turned to anger, and he got on his board and skated away._

_Once he got home, he got on the blog and typed out in all caps, “_ IF YOU’RE LOOKING FOR DEAR OLD DAD, HIS NAMES EOBARD THAWNE, BUT DON’T BOTHER. GUY’S A REAL JERK _.”_

_He then shut down his computer and sighed. He probably had tons of missing work now, even though he had his best friend Iris give his teachers a forged note saying he was sick._

Barry was about to get up, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Barry, can you get that?” Nora shouted from the other room, and so Barry complied. When he opened the door, however, Detective Joe West, a.k.a. Iris’ dad, and some other cop were standing on the other side with their badges revealed.

“Barry Allen, we’re going to have to take you in on behalf of the Eobard Thawne case,” Joe said, stepping in, and Barry stepped back. “Woah, are you saying that I’m a suspect for _murder_? Joe, you know I could never _kill_ anyone,” he practically shouted, and that’s when Nora walked into the room.

“What’s going on? Joe, what are you doing with my son?” Nora asked, walking up to Barry and grabbing his arm.

“I’m sorry, Nora, but Barry has been listed as a suspect for the Eobard Thawne case. We need to take him in for questioning, but since you’re his guardian, I’m sure you can join him,” Joe said, sympathetically, as his partner, Detective Chyre, grabbed Barry back and led him toward the police vehicle.

“Nora, I’m sorry, but you’ll have to take your own car,” Joe said when Nora started to follow him.

Nora scoffed, mumbling, “Bullshit,” under her breath, before going to her own car. This was _not_ how she had planned for the day to go.

\-----

“Mrs. Allen, are you aware that your son posted a threatening comment against our victim?” Detective Chyre asked, and Nora looked at Barry. “I’m sorry, detective, but Barry had no reason to post anything against Eobard. Neither of us knew him personally,” she said, defending her son.

“Actually, Barry does, don’t you Barry?” Joe chimed in, and Barry looked down. Nora looked from Joe to Barry, shock covering her face. “Barry, who is he?” She asked with concern, and Barry kept his gaze to the ground. There was a small stain right by the leg of the chair he was sitting in, and the carpet looked quite itchy.

“He’s your son’s biological father,” Chyre said, and Nora raised her eyebrows. “What?” She asked, looking at Barry in surprise.

“Mom, I’m sorry, I only met him once,” Barry said, defending himself in the most honest way possible.

“Barry, you went behind my back, why didn’t you just tell me?” Nora asked, and Barry shrugged. “I don’t know, you’d freak out, just like you’re doing now,” he said, trying to maintain eye contact.

“How’s you find him, Barry?” Joe asked, and Barry looked at him.

“I was just messing around in computer lab, and I found his file, so I hacked it. When I did, I found out the truth,” he said, no hint of lying in his voice.

“When did you meet him? What happened that day?” Joe asked, and Barry sighed. “We talked, he told me we shouldn’t meet up, and I left. That’s all that happened, you can give me a polygraph,” he said, and the two cops looked at each other. Barry didn’t look like he was lying, and Joe knew the kid. But, you could never be so sure.

“Son, we had one of our CSI’s run a DNA test on a shirt he was wearing, one someone spit on, and the DNA came back as yours. So, unless you have a twin we don’t know about, you’re the prime suspect,” Joe said calmly, and Barry shook his head. “I didn’t do it, I swear,” He said, panic rising in his voice. Joe looked at his partner and sighed.

“Fred, how about you take Nora into the other room and talk to her about it, I need to talk to Barry,” he said, looking at the young boy. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Chyre got the memo and took Nora out of the room.

Joe took the seat Nora was just in, and put his hand on Barry’s back. “Son, I need you to breath for me, alright? Nothing bad’s going to happen, we just need to make sure it wasn’t you that killed him. I know you, kid, I know you wouldn’t do anything bad. Hell, Iris told me you killed a fly once and felt awful for the next three days,” Joe said calmly, and that got a small laugh out of Barry, who now had tears threatening to fall down his face.

“I wish I could tell them how good you are Barry, and that you would never do this, but unfortunately, that’s not how it works,” Joe said, and Barry let out a shaky breath. _At least he’s starting to calm down_ , Joe thought.

\-----

“Did you give birth to Barry yourself?” Chyre asked Nora, and she looked at him. She knew Chyre wasn’t stupid; When Joe talked about Barry having a twin, she immediately stiffened, and that didn’t escape Chyre’s gaze.

“No, I used a surrogate,” she said quietly. “I couldn’t have baby’s, and my husband really wanted kids,” she said, and Chyre got out a pen and paper. “What was the surrogate’s name?” he asked, and Nora furrowed her eyebrows, as if to think.

“Rosalyn Smythe,” she said, and Chyre nodded, writing the name down. He looked through the window, watching Joe comfort Barry, and looked back at Nora. “Was Barry supposed to be a twin?” He asked. Nora looked down.

“Yes, he was, but the doctor said the twin was a stillborn,” she said, and Chyre wrote down some more notes. “Well, I’m going to ask this “Rosalyn Smythe” person a few questions. Until then, I’m going to have to ask you to stay here,” he said, and went back into the interrogation room to update Joe on what was going on. They had a surrogate to investigate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so close to the episode don’t kill me

Rosalyn Smythe sighed, as she turned off the TV again. “Sebastian, what did I tell you about the television? Too much of that will-”

“Kill my brain cells, yada yada,” Sebastian Smythe said in return, rolling his eyes. “Mom, it’s my liver that’s failing, not my brain,” he told his mom, turning around to face her.

Rosalyn scoffed. “Well, it’s a beautiful day. Go out and play or something,” she said, before grabbing a basket of freshly washed clothes and heading outside. “I’m going to be hanging the laundry if you need me,” she said, before shutting the door.

Sebastian sighed. He looked back at the TV, but opted not to turn it back on, because even though his disease wasn’t in his brain, that didn’t mean it couldn’t get there eventually.

Still, he hated how overprotective his mom was when it came to his disease. So far, Sebastian liked to think that he had it better than most in his situation. Sure, he doesn’t have the money for a liver transplant, but it doesn’t mean he’s on his deathbed.

He knew the guy was dead, but he would _never_ forgive Eobard Thawne for this disease. His donor dad’s the whole reason for his shitty life. Plus, he found out the guy’s a _huge_ dick.

 _Eobard was working on putting his parachute for the skydiving trip together, when suddenly someone walked up behind him. He sighed._ Not again _, he thought._

_“Dad?” The kid asked, and Eobard turned around. It was the goddamn kid with the skateboard again. He went back to his parachute and said, “Look, I told you last week, I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be hanging out anymore, alright?” with irritation flooding his voice._

_“I wasn’t here last week,” the kid said, confused. “I’ve never seen you before.”_

_Eobard put his parachute down and turned to face the kid. He did look a little different, his eyes were more…_ yellow _._

_“Let me tell you what I tell them. I’m /not your dad. I’m just a guy who needed rent money in college,” he explained as nicely as he could._

_“Fine, but I-I’m not here for that,” the kid said, and he took a deep breath. “I’m sick. Like, I need a transplant.”_

_Eobard scoffed. “What, so you want my kidneys or something?”_

_“Liver, just part of it,” the kid said. Eobard didn’t like the sound of that too much._

_“Yea… I don’t think so,” he said, trying to sound sympathetic._

_“You’d be a perfect match,” the kid said again, this time sounding hurt._

_“Yea, I’m not gonna do that,” Eobard said, ignoring how hurt the kid sounded._

_“Man, I’m gonna die,” the kid said a little more harsh this time. Eobard shrugged._

_“Yea, I don’t think so,” he said, still not changing his mind._

_The kid then curled up his fists, and as hard as he could, he spit on his shirt before scoffing and turning away._

He moved to get up, ignoring the memory, but then suddenly, he felt a strong pain in his abdomen area. He grabbed it and squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn’t like this wasn’t regular or anything, so he decided to just let it play out. He had a medication for it, but he really hated it. If his mom didn’t know about this, then he didn’t have to take it.

Honestly, all Sebastian wanted was to have normal teen years. He wanted to go partying friday nights, he wanted to go out and have fun with his friends, he wanted to stay up all night every night without meaning too. But with this stupid disease, he can’t have any of that. His mom pulled him out of school the day after he got diagnosed, and had him on strict rules since. Not that she hasn’t always been strict, just… _overprotective_.

Once the pain subsided, Sebastian finally got up and made his way outside. Rather than actually doing something, though, he just sat on the porch and watched the birds sit on the telephone wire. Another bird flew up and took a space way too small for it, pushing another bird off. The two birds started fighting, then nearly half of the birds flew away.

Sebastian chuckled at that, then went to see how his mom was doing, when he suddenly heard something.

” _Ma'am, do you remember a Nora Allen? She claimed that she had a pair of twins, one of which died. And you were the surrogate.”_

_”I’ve been a surrogate for fourteen children, I think I would remember having twins,” his mom’s voice sounded shaky at this, like she was hiding something._

“Mom?” Sebastian asked, finally approaching her. In front of her were two cops, and they didn’t look like they were taking shit.

When the cops laid eyes on him, both of their jaws dropped. What was going on with them?

“Sebastian, get back inside,” Rosalyn quickly said, but one of the cops stopped him. “No, we’re going to have to ask both of you to come with us,” he said, with his partner grabbing his mom.

“What’s going on? Mom, am I in trouble?” Sebastian asked, frantically.

“No, no honey, just stay calm,” his mom replied. Sebastian took a deep breath. “What’s going on?” He asked the cop taking him to the car. The cop just shrugged.

“We’ll explain on the way,” he said simply, before opening the car door for Sebastian.

\-----

When Sebastian and Rosalyn walked through the precinct door, some stranger ran up to them shouting, “That’s my son, he’s my son!”

Rosalyn immediately stepped in front of Sebastian and shouted back, “You didn’t raise him, he’s _mine_!”

This pissed the lady off more, and at this point, the cops that brought them in stepped between the two women. “He isn’t yours, you _stole_ him!” the stranger said, even louder.

“No you didn’t, you paid for one, you got one,” Rosalyn said harshly. “I’m not rich like you, I can’t afford a donor or a doctor,” she said, than sighed. “I just wanted a child of my own.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. This lady… was his mom?  
  
They began to drag Rosalyn away from them, and Sebastian watched her go. “Don’t worry, Sebastian, I’ll be right here,” she said quickly, and Sebastian nodded. “Ok, mom,” he said quietly.

Behind him, they were pushing the strange lady - who happened to be his biological mother - back into the room she came from. This was making him uncomfortable, he needed to calm down.

“May… may I use the bathroom?” Sebastian asked quietly. The cop who put him in the car, Detective West, his tag read, nodded. “Down the hall and to the left,” he said, and Sebastian nodded.

“Thanks,” he muttered, following the cop’s directions. Little did he know, Detective West was following him.

Once Sebastian was in the bathroom, he turned the sink on. He looked in the mirror, which was doubled on the other wall. _Cool_ , he thought. He always liked it when mirrors mirrored each other.

He took a deep breath. He looked terrible, just like always. Before his goddamn disease, he was such a charmer. Now, he probably couldn’t score the most desperate people.

Suddenly, one of the stalls opened and someone walked out. _Well, this is awkward_ ,” Sebastian thought. But then he saw the guys face in the other mirror. Even more awkward.

He turned around, surprise covering his face. The other… well, the other _him_ did the same. They just stood there for a moment, as if to study the figures in front of them.

“Hey,” Sebastian said, shock lacing his tone.

The other guy sucked in a small breath and said, “This is weird.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yea,” he said, in almost a breath.

“Barry Allen,” his twin, or Barry, said.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“You kill our donor dad?” Barry asked, and Sebastian shook his head, looking at the ground.

“One of us spit on him,” Barry continued, seeing Sebastian’s response. Sebastian looked up at that. “Yea, I guess that was me,” he confessed.

“Why?” Barry asked, and as he did, Joe walked in. “I would like to know the same thing, Sebastian,” he said. Sebastian looked at him, shock covered mostly by anger.

“You were listening to us? You can’t do that!” He said to the cop.

“Anything you say in a police station can be used in court, even in the bathroom,” Joe said, looking between the two. “Let’s go, Sebastian.”

Barry wanted to say something, but Joe gave him a look that told him to keep quiet as he led Sebastian out of the bathroom.

Once in the interrogation room, Joe’s partner asked, “So, Sebastian, would you care to enlighten us as to why you would _spit_ on your donor dad?”

Sebastian could feel his abdomen start to ache again, so instead of answering the question, he asked, “Can I get a glass of water, or, something?”

“No, you can’t have a glass of water, answer the question, Sebastian,” his partner, Detective Chyre said, irritated.

“What, so this is like… torture?” Sebastian asked with a scoff. “No food, or water, until I talk?”

“Sebastian, this is not a joke, you’re a primary suspect in a _murder_ case, your _father’s_ murder. I’d take it a little more seriously,” Joe said, clearly annoyed.

“Look, I just _need_ a glass of water,” Sebastian said, plead filling his voice.

“Are you on something?” Joe asked, glaring at him. Sebastian looked down.

“Are you sick?” He tried again, and Sebastian’s head shot up.

Joe took this as a sign to continue. “Your eyes look… jaundiced,” he said. “Do you have a liver problem?”

Sebastian sighed. “Yea, I… I guess you could say that,” he said. “I have this thing, it’s called Wilson’s disease,” he finished coldly.

“It’s genetic,” Chyre explained to Joe. “Body’s inability to process copper, causes liver failure.”

“And you inherited this from Eobard?” Chyre asked.

Sebastian sighed. “I need a liver transplant, but we can’t afford the insurance,” he said, harshly. Both cops looked at him sympathetically.

“That’s why you went after him,” Joe said, realisation dawning on his face.

“Look, I’m sorry I did that, but he was the _best_ chance I had,” Sebastian defended.

“Did you kill him?” Joe asked, after a second. Sebastian opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he shook his head.

“Look, I know that you got handed a bad hand. You’re seventeen years old, you’ll be tried as a minor,” Chyre said, crouching down next to him.

Sebastian thought about it for a second. “The jail doctors would have to treat me, right?” he asked, looking between the two. At their reactions, he said the one line they’ve been waiting to hear.

“Yea, I did it. I killed my own father.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finals are coming up, so I won’t be updating anything much until like next Friday


End file.
